


Grudge Not Found

by Ciestess



Series: Of Shinji and Pastries [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Of Shinji and Pastries, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciestess/pseuds/Ciestess
Summary: After losing a bet, Shinji has to wear a tacky pumpkin costume to a party.But... Maybe it's not ALL bad...
Relationships: Hirako Shinji & Original Female Character(s), Hirako Shinji/Original Character(s)
Series: Of Shinji and Pastries [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465093
Kudos: 3





	Grudge Not Found

Shinji stood outside the door to Orihime’s apartment. Stalling.  
Did he really have to?

He contemplated what Hiyori and Koharu would do if he didn’t.  
…  
He shuddered. Yeah. He had to.

This was it. He REALLY needed to stop making bets!  
_He REALLY thought he could win that one, though!_

… Oh well. Nothing to do now but suck it up.  
He sighed. Time to stop stalling.

Reluctantly, he knocked.  
Rangiku answered, wearing a revealing witches’ costume. “Hey! Welcome to the par-!” She stopped mid-sentence after opening her eyes.  
The rest of the party jumped at her sudden burst of laughter.

“Alright, alright! _I get it!_ Jeez…” Shinji bumped and bounced his way passed her, pumpkin costume barely fitting through the door.  
He only had to get through this one night. Then he’d get his-

-He spotted the refreshments table.

_‘..._  
_‘Well, there aren’t any rules about not eating sweets from anywhere OTHER than my stash…’_

Glancing left and right to make sure Hiyori wasn’t looking, he snuck his way, as best he could in the costume, over to a table overflowing with homemade candy and deserts.  
He reached for a sugar-coated… _something-_

_‘Who cares what it is. It’s **sugar**!’_  
“I wouldn’t, if I were you.”  
He jumped, dropped the pastry as if it had burned him, turned, and standing two feet from him was-  
His voice laced with concern and dread, he asked, “... Koharu… _what_ are you wearing…?”  
“It’s a taiyaki costume.”  
“I can see that. What I meant to ask is _‘Whhhyyyyy...?’_”  
“Oh. Well, that’s easy,” her hand hovered over the table, eventually settling on a safe-looking bowl of store-bought candy. She picked one out and started unwrapping it. “To help you get over your _nightmare_,” she whispered.

He glared at her as she popped the sweet into her cheekily-grinning mouth. Turning back to the table, he carefully picked the mystery-pastry back up.  
“I _wouldn’t~!_” Koharu repeated quietly.  
He ignored her.

Big mistake.

He bit into the pastry-  
-and spat it back out _immediately_.

“Why ith thith-” He spat the last of it out of his mouth. “_Why_ is this _beet flavored_?!”  
As if summoned, Orihime appeared beside them. “Oh! Well, because I thought it would be yummy!”  
She flitted away, back to the party.

Shinji reached over for a glass of punch-  
Stopped. Double-checked that other people were also drinking it-  
-then grabbed a glass and _downed_ it in one go.

Koharu was giggling.  
He glared at her.  
“Hey, now. I _did_ try to warn you~!”

He walked away.

He ended up spending a few miserable minutes hiding in the corner, watching the festivities (such as they were).  
Everyone was wearing some kind of costume, most of them traditional Halloween costumes, like witches, cats, and zombies. Mashiro, Orihime, Rangiku, and Ikkaku were all dancing to some Halloween song he didn’t recognize. Hiyori, Ichigo, and most of the others were standing or sitting around, just talking.  
But for some reason, despite the small size of the apartment, he couldn’t spot Koharu.

He actually started drifting off to sleep, his head lolling and empty cup almost dropping out of his hand, when he was woken up by his favorite kind of music.  
Someone had started playing jazz.

And not just _any_ jazz.  
_HIS_ jazz!

It was a playlist he’d made for Koharu back when they were dating!  
“Care for a dance?”

There she was again. Appearing out of nowhere like the _ghost_ she was.

Dead.  
Didn’t see him for one hundred years.  
And yet holding her hand out to him, asking him to dance while dressed in their equally-ridiculous costumes…

He grinned.  
And took her hand.

They swayed along to the music.  
“You picked my costume on purpose, didn’t you. So we matched?”  
“Hm?” She hummed. All fake-innocence. “Why, I have _no_ idea what you’re talking about~.”

After the song ended, Hiyori came over with the rest of the bet in tow -- a plate of Kensei’s “special” taiyaki -- only to find Shinji and Koharu mysteriously missing.

They weren’t found until the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please **SHARE** it!


End file.
